Portable digital media players such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) Audio Layer 3 (MP3) players have become commonplace in our society. In addition, mobile terminals such as mobile telephones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) have evolved such that users of these devices can store various types of content such as digital audio, digital video, and digital images. Information describing the content stored on a user's device is indicative of the likes and dislikes of the user. For example, the genres, artist names, album names, and titles of songs stored on a mobile device are indicative of the user's preferred music. What is needed is a system for obtaining the information, or metadata, describing the content stored on devices and using this information to influence the user's environmental surroundings by, for example, influencing content played by a nearby media player.